The Moyashi and the Baku
by AllenxEdward
Summary: "Arrogance, cruelty to others, pitiless; I curse you. The only way to break my spell is to find someone to love you and for you to love them in return. But remember, you have time limit, Five years. If you don't break your curse by then, it will become permanent." Beauty and the Beast redone, with D. Gray Man. Fluff, AllenxKanda. Please R&R.
1. Prologue: The Curse

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or Beauty and the Beast. *smile* Enjoy!**

Prologue

Yu Kanda was only 14 when he was cursed…

Kanda was part of an organization of exorcists that called themselves the Black Order. Of all the exorcists, Kanda was the strongest. He made the rank of general at the early age of 13. It was an impressive accomplishment, but Kanda was arrogant and cruel to everyone. In this, he believed to be superior to everyone in the Order until that fateful night…

####

Rain poured down, drenching everything, along with the rain was brilliant flashes of lightening that was accompanied by the rumbling of thunder. The wind picked up and the rain pelted the Order's roof harder. Even through the calamity of the storm, someone knocked at the Order's front door.

In his office, Komui looked at the footage of the video camera that was placed right above the door.

The visitor looked elderly. He couldn't see the visitor very well, due to the ragged, brown cloak they were wearing, but he was almost certain it was a woman.

"Who's outside?" Kanda demanded to know as he walked over to the monitors, which Komui was watching.

"A harmless, old lady. I'll have Gatekeeper run a physical exam." Komui shrugged and sipped his coffee.

"No, I'll go check. She shouldn't be here anyway." Kanda grumble to himself as he stalked out of the room.

"Kanda! Wait!" Komui yelled, but he knew that his efforts were futile with the young general.

As Kanda approached the front door, he unsheathed Mugen. With the fastest speed he could manage, Kanda opened the front door and pointed Mugen at the lady's face.

She stumbled back a bit in surprise, but held her ground. "Please," She begged in a hoarse voice. "Please let me stay here for the night."

"Why should I?" Kanda smirked.

"Please, it's storming and I have nowhere to go." The woman begged.

"I can't let you stay here."

"Why not?"

"This is the Black Order, only exorcists, finders, and scientists can stay here. And might I point out that you are none of the above."

"Please. I'm cold and wet." The woman trembled.

Kanda could tell the old woman was crying. "You should've thought of that before you left the safety of your village." Kanda slammed the door behind him, ending the conversation.

Kanda turned to see pretty much everyone in the order staring at him. "What?" Kanda yelled.

Everyone turned away from the teen and pretended to do something else.

Suddenly, the hall of the order where everyone was standing faded away and became a dark empty space with presents the size of houses floating about. The exorcists, finder, and scientists floated in the space, helpless and not knowing what was happening or what to do.

A hoarse laugh filled the space. Suddenly, the old lady appeared on top of a house-sized present. "Hello, Black Order."

"What have you done you B****?" Kanda yelled.

"My, my language, and it's not a matter of what I've done but a matter of what you've done."

"Wha…?" Lavi asked confused.

"Yu Kanda…"

Kanda glared at the woman when she mentioned his first name.

"You have committed many shameless acts and I have come to put you in your place."

"What the h*** are you talking about?"

The old woman laughed, as she laughed the hoarse cackle morphed into that of a happy little girl's giggle. Now instead of an old geezer dressed in a ragged, brown cloak, stood a young girl. The girl had spiky purple hair, a dark skin complexion with dark crosses on her forehead, her eyes were an eerie shade of amber. She wore a white long sleeved shirt with a red ribbon, a purple skirt, purple and black stockings that was mid-thigh length, she also wore black shoes. "What am I talking about?" The girl giggled, and then flashed a stern face. "Arrogance, cruelty, pitiless; these are some of the many horrid traits that you possess, Kanda. But I'm going to wean you of these traits."

"Why you little…" Kanda struggled against the space, but he couldn't move.

The girl laughed. "It's pointless trying to struggle. I control everything here."She pointed at Kanda, and flipped her finger up.

Kanda's shirt unbuttoned and came off, following the girl's finger.

"Now, to get this over with." The girl sighed.

"What are you blabbering about?" Kanda demanded.

The girl blew Kanda a kiss, instantly weird markings appeared on his left shoulder.

"What's going on?" Kanda yelled growing angrier by the second.

"I just cursed you." The girl smiled. "I give you 5 years to fix your problems. To break this curse, you must find someone that loves you and you need to love them in return. But if you can't then after 5 years, this curse will become permanent." The girl turned to leave, but paused mid-step. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "I about forgot," She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a beautiful white lotus flower. "By the time all the petals fall from the lotus, I will return to see if you've found true love, or not… Think of the flower as a timer." The girl smirked and threw the flower into the air and let it float down, gently, to Kanda.

By the girl's will, Kanda caught the flower in his cupped hands.

"Another thing, if you shred the flower or pluck the petals you're just reducing your own time." The girl turned to leave, again. "Bye Kanda! I'll see you in 5 years. By the way, if you were wondering who to curse at for the next 5 years, my name is Road Camelot."


	2. Chapter 1: The Moyashi

Chapter 1

Mana dug through a suit case on his bed to see if he had everything packed for trip to London tomorrow. He was to perform at the London arts festival. He was positive he had everything; clown make-up, clown outfit, big clown shoes, deflated balls to balance on, knives to juggle, and various others miscellaneous things that he used in his act. He looked at the grandfather clock in his room, 2:20 p.m., it read. He grabbed his coat and called for his adopted son.

"Allen!" He yelled as he buttoned his gray coat, with silence as the response he called again. "Allen!" Again, no answer sounded. He grabbed his tie and walked out of his room and to the base of the stairs. "Allen?" He asked, as he climbed the stairs, he found the door to Allen's room closed. He knocked, with returning silence, he entered.

Allen's room had a simple layout, it was a giant box. One corner held Allen's bed, in the second corner were two bookshelves with a closet beside one, in the other corner was a desk, and the final corner was a window seat where Allen would read.

Mana looked around the empty room, it was always clean. He closed the door behind him and descended the stairs looking for his son. He checked the kitchen, living room, and laundry room. He stepped outside, to see Allen inside the chicken coup feeding the squawking birds. Mana watched as Allen completed his chores.

Allen collected the chicken eggs from the little boxes; he had set up to act as little rooms, so the chickens could lay their eggs in peace. He collected six eggs and exited the coup, latching the door behind him. Allen set the eggs in the bucket of vegetables that he collected from the garden that morning. Allen wiped the sweat from his brow and saw Mana standing on the porch waiting for him. Allen smiled, picking up the bucket he walked over to Mana, "Good afternoon."

Mana chuckled, "I see that you've been busy today." Mana plucked a piece of hay from Allen's dingy white hair.

Allen blushed a little, knowing that he was covered in dirt.

"Why don't you go wash up," Mana laughed, ushering Allen inside. "I need you to run a few errands for me."

"Yes Sir." Allen set the bucket of eggs and vegetables by the sink to be washed off. He then ran upstairs to grab fresh clothes for a shower.

####

Allen walked into town carrying a basket for supplies and a list of items to get.

Mana had stayed home, after Allen pleaded for him to do so. Allen knew that Mana was sick, getting worse by the day. It was a terrible thing to watch. One second Mana would be fine, and the next he would be coughing so hard that you're surprised he hadn't coughed up a lung yet. Allen feared the trip that Mana would be taking tomorrow, it was long and the destination (London) was a terrible place to go, with it always being cold or wet. But they needed the money; the performance at the festival was a great place to earn some extra cash.

Allen looked at his list: lighter fluid (for the torches Mana would be juggling), red clown make-up, and new shoe laces (Mana's clown shoes had a broken lace). Allen looked at the list, thinking of other things he should get, while in town. Allen didn't like to go to town much. He was considered different by many people around the town, even as he walked down the street now he could feel the cold stares of others as they examined his abnormal white hair, his deformed left arm, and the scar that covered the left side of his face. He pushed the thought away as he came to the town library, deciding it was a good idea, he went in.

An elderly man by the name of John Hawkins greeted Allen. "What can I do for you today, son?"

"Do you have any cook books?"

"Sure! We've got aisles of them, right this way." The man lead Allen down a hall and stopped at two shelves, "Pick what you want." The man smiled and left Allen alone.

"Thank you!" Allen called to the man as he dug through the shelves.

In the end, Allen found three books. One on recipes using eggs, the other was about recipes that required five ingredients or less, and the last was a Dummy's guide to getting a date.

When the old man saw the last book, he laughed a little. "Don't worry, son. You'll find the right girl someday." The old man smiled gently and situated his reading glasses.

Allen sighed. "I hope your right." Allen thanked the man and walked out of the library.

Allen collected the rest of the items on the list, as he walked he looked threw his five ingredients or less cook book and saw a wonderful recipe of ham, rice, and tomato sauce. He felt his mouth salivate as he looked at the picture. He looked through the ingredients: rice (we have it, check), tomatoes (fresh out of the garden, check), salt (we have plenty of it, check), so the only thing he was missing was the pork chops.

Allen walked to the butchers and ordered three pork chops. Another thing that bothered Allen was his monstrous appetite. He could never sate his hunger. When he was little, Mana had told him that it was because he was growing, but now Allen was sure it wasn't because he was growing. No matter what he ate, he never grew so much as an inch. He was on the shorter side and hated it. Allen bought the pork chops and exited the shop.

Allen strolled home reading his book on how to get a date when he accidently ran into someone. Allen dropped everything he was carrying. "I'm sorry!" Allen ranted an apology as he tried to help the stranger up.

The stranger had short, wavy black hair. He wore a thick set of glasses and in his mouth was a cigarette, and he wore ragged clothing. He looked like a traveler. "It's fine." The man smiled and accepted Allen's offered help to stand up. He reached down and helped Allen collect his stuff.

"No please, I got it!" Allen assured. "I feel bad, I ran into you. Let me clean up my own mess."

The man laughed, "It's no problem. I assure you." The man picked up Allen's book about dating. "Having a little romance trouble?" The man smirked.

Allen snatched the book away, "There is no trouble if you never had a problem to begin with."

"Ouch…, never had a girlfriend huh?" the man stated bluntly.

"No! I… uh…" Allen sighed, giving up.

"It's okay." The man smiled. "You'll find someone someday."

Allen sighed, again. "I've heard that one before." Allen saw the sun about to set in the distance. "Well, I gotta go. Sorry about that." Allen turned and continued to walk.

"Don't worry Allen you will find love and happiness…"

Allen paused mid-step; he had never told the stranger his name. He turned to see no one there.

####

The man walked up and sat at the Millennium Earl's table. _Allen you will find love and happiness, for I will be your happiness and you one and only love. Allen and Tyki… I like the ring to it._ Tyki smiled at the thought.


	3. Chapter 2: Little Girl?

Chapter 2

Allen continued to read his dating book as he walked, being a little more cautious of his surroundings this time. As he read he heard what sounded like a sniffle as if someone was crying. He looked up and saw a little girl crying into her hands, sitting on a wooden fence. Concerned, he walked up to the little girl. Allen guessed that she was around seven.

"Hey…," He warmly smiled at the little girl. "What's wrong?"

The girl continued to cry.

"Are you lost?"

The girl continued to cry.

"Where's your parents?"

The girl continued to cry.

"Ummm…," Allen had no idea what to do. "What's your name?"

The girl continued to cry.

"Do you have a name?"

The girl continued to cry.

Allen was stumped, he had no idea what was wrong. _Is she deaf? _He asked himself. Taking that into consideration, Allen gently touched the girl's shoulder.

The girl cried out louder, as if he just hurt her, and jumped off the fence running for the woods.

"Wait!" Allen called as he ran after her.

Allen had always been fast, faster than most kids his age. But no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't catch up to the little girl. Once she entered the forest it was like she disappeared, but Allen could still hear her cry as he ventured further into the woods. "Hello!" Allen called.

The only noise that returned was the girl's cries, the crunch of the fallen leaves under his boots as he ran, and the rumble of thunder from the storm cloud overhead informing Allen of it's soon to come storm.

"Little Girl?" Allen called as the thunder rumbled above. "Please come here. It's about to storm really bad and we need to get you home." All Allen heard in return was crying.

As Allen marched deeper into the woods, the sky above grew darker with the threat of the upcoming storm. "Little girl, we seriously need to go back." Allen stopped. He couldn't hear her crying anymore.

Allen ran and stumbled into a clearing of wild flowers. In the middle of the field was the girl sitting on her knees and crying into her hands, this time her sobbing was a quiet whisper.

As Allen approached the girl, the sky started to drizzle rain. _Great! _ Allen's thoughts sighed, a little annoyed. "Sweetheart, we need to get you back home, your parents must be worried sick. Besides the last thing you need is to catch a cold out in this rain."

The girl nodded, still not looking at Allen and dried her face with her sleeve. "Thank you…" The little girl sighed, "But you're the one that needs to return from where you came from!" The girl's voice morphed and so did her body.

Allen watched as the little girl turned into a creature with sharp teeth, claws, and bat wings. On its chest was the Roman numeral two. And in the center of its body was a cannon. Allen stumbled back; dropping everything he had been carrying and ran.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Yes! Return back to the order where you belong Exorcists. Ha! Ha! Ha!" The creature laughed as it followed Allen, flying above the trees. "Level ones! Attack!"

Allen saw groups of round ball-like creatures floating after him, all the creatures had gun which were aimed at him.

The rain fell in buckets, making it hard for Allen to see where he was running and what he was running from. The wind picked up and lashed the rain against his eyes, blinding him. The rain created mud, which in turn created resistance against Allen, slowing him down even more as he ran.

Allen saw flashes of purple-pink light, and knew that the creatures were firing at him.

Allen ran, not knowing where he was going and running low on energy. Allen tripped on a tree root and felt his ankle pop. He fell into the mud, his ankle throbbing with pain. Allen expended a lot of his energy pulling himself out of the mud, and somehow continued running, this time with a limp.

Up ahead, Allen saw a gate. _People! _Allen's thoughts cheered. Just then, Allen fell forward after being hit in his right arm. He got up, but he couldn't run as he felt all his energy being sapped from his body, and in its place black pentacles appeared. The pentacles spread, until his whole body was black. Suddenly, the cross on Allen's hand illuminated with a green light, and returned Allen's skin back to its normal color. Allen continued to run/limp, now feeling ill and his arm bleeding heavily.

He opened the heavy iron gate and slammed it shut behind him.

The creatures that had been following Allen paused at the gate, as if they couldn't come any closer.

Allen turned to the giant building before him and continued forward, knowing that he needed to get out of the storm. He knocked on the giant door, but he doubted anyone could hear him with the pouring rain and thunder. Deciding it necessary, Allen entered.

The place was huge, but Allen only saw it for a second. For as soon as Allen walked into the safe building, he passed out.


	4. Chapter 3: Imprisoned

Chapter 3

Kanda was mad, as usual, but this time he didn't even know what he was mad at. He was just angry all the time.

Kanda was meditating in his room, as the storm blew outside.

It was a terrible storm, complete with lightening, thunder, and ferocious winds. It reminded him of the night, he was cursed…

Kanda pushed the thought away and focused on other things, until he caught the scent of something strange. The scent was weird and it smelled… human. But he could also smell the scent of iron… blood.

Not knowing what to think of it, Kanda followed the scent, looking for its source. He followed the scent to the front door, where a boy lay face down on the stone floor soaking wet and bleeding. A group of exorcists and scientists stood around the boy, talking about what to do, never hearing Kanda approach. "What's going on?"

Startled to see Kanda, everyone jumped.

"Hi, Yu!" Lavi smiled.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda growled. "What is he doing here?" Kanda motioned to the white-haired boy passed out on the floor.

Komui, who had been examining Allen's injuries, turned to Kanda. "He was hit by an Akuma."

Everyone gasped.

"How's he still alive?" Lenalee asked.

"He's an accomadator."

"Again, everyone gasped.

"Or, he could be faking it." Kanda stated bluntly.

"What?" Komui asked.

"He could be like Road. What if he's one of them? I'm not going to take that chance." Kanda pushed past the group of exorcists and scientists to scoop the frail and bleeding Allen up off the ground. "He's going to the dungeons, so he won't be able to mess with anything or anyone."

####

Allen wearily forced his eyes to open. He felt weak, and ill. Allen's right arm burned like he had dipped it in into a fire pit. Allen laid there for a few minutes. He looked around, he found himself laying on a small cot, in a stone room. The room reminded Allen of a medieval prison. He could hear voices behind a metal door, whispered voices. Allen forced himself to sit up, upsetting his stomach and making him throw up.

####

Kanda had set Allen on a cot and locked the dungeon door behind him.

"Please Kanda, don't do this." Tiedoll begged.

"Why shouldn't I?" Kanda growled.

"Komui said that he will die, if he doesn't get medical attention." Tiedoll informed. "Please, this boy could be our only hope."

"What do you mean?"

"To break this curse you need true love, no one has come here in the past four years, thanks to the Akuma. He has to be the one."

"I'm not gay!" Kanda roared.

"Kanda, at this point, we couldn't care less. You have 5 months left. He couldn't have come at a more crucial time for us."

Kanda wanted to argue back, but deep down inside he knew that Tiedoll was right.

"We need to treat his wounds." As Tiedoll finished, the two heard the pained sound of Allen vomiting.

####

Allen wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He hated life at the moment. He looked around the room again and wondered how he got there in the first place, when he had collapsed at the front door.

The metal door creaked open, but he couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" Allen called weakly.

"Who are you?" A deep voice answered back, but Allen couldn't see who the voice belonged to.

Allen swallowed his raising nausea, "My name is Allen Walker."

"Why did you come here?"

"I was chased by these floating creatures with guns." Allen paused for a second, hearing himself talk. "I know it sounds stupid, but it really happened."

"So, you want me to provide you housing? Is that it?"

"No! I was just trying to get away from the creatures. I'll leave as soon as the storm clears out."

"Impossible."

"What?" Allen asked.

"You're stuck here."

"Wha…?" Allen asked completely confused.

"Those 'creatures' are called Akuma, they guard this place making sure no one comes or goes."

"Then how did I get here?" Allen asked.

"They made a mistake."

Allen looked around the room nerviously, feeling himself shaking. "I'm stuck here?"

"Yes."

"No! No! I can't… I have to get home." Allen tried to stand up, but his twisted ankle couldn't support him, so he fell to the ground. "Mana's going to die without me!" A tear streaked down Allen's cheek, as he revealed his own defenselessness. "Please…, you can't do this!" Allen yelled.

"I'm not doing anything, you're stuck here by someone else's will."

"How can I trust someone who doesn't show his face and hides like a coward?" Allen spat.

"You would trust me less if I did show my face." The voice countered.

"Try me!"

Allen watched as a creature with black fur stepped into the room. It walked on its hind legs, just like a human. The creature had razor sharp claws, large fangs which extended from his lower jaw, a black tail to match its black dog-like ears, and dark blue eyes.

Allen gasped. "Wh…Who… are you?" Allen stuttered.

The creature growled, "You don't need to know my name."

"I gave you mine." Allen countered.

"That means nothing to me."

Allen felt himself growing boulder, "You know that you're a jerk, right?"

Kanda wanted to laugh. _Here was… What was the kid's name again? Alfred? No... _He looked the kid over; he had to be what…? 14? 15? And he was so short for that age. He was defiantly a Moyashi. _Here was this Moyashi; he's bleeding, cold, and apparently ill. And here Kanda was a strong beast with fangs and claws. Yet the kid was fighting back. It amused Kanda._

"Come with me." Kanda offered his paw to the Moyashi on the floor.

"To where? Why?" Allen asked looking at Kanda's paw.

Kanda looked around. "Do you want to stay in the Dungeons?"

Allen shook his head. "No."

"Then you'll need to come with me."

**A/N – Thanks for reading and reviewing everybody. Just saying, I love reviews! In the next chapter, you will meet everyone and see what they are. This chapter was more of a suspense chapter. Thanks for reading and remember, I live for reviews. **


	5. Chapter 4: Getting Settled In

Chapter 4

Kanda helped Allen onto his feet, and held onto him as they walked. Allen needed support, due to his ankle, and he needed to go slow as to not get sick.

After walking past hundreds of doors, Kanda finally stopped at one. He opened the door and led Allen inside.

The room was empty except a bed, a wardrobe, and a nightstand with a coffee pot and a coffee cup on it.

"This will be your room from now on. Do what you like with it." Kanda turned to leave.

"Wait! Are you just going to leave?" Allen asked confused.

"Yes, I'm leaving. But Komui will see to your injuries."

"Komui?"

"Yes, now go and sit down." With that, Kanda exited the room and left Allen alone, or so he thought.

Allen limped slowly over to the nicely made bed and sat down.

"So this is the boy?" A voice asked, it sounded like it belonged to a young guy.

"Yep!" A female voice answered.

"The poor thing stumbled inside from the storm, having survived being hit by an Akuma's bullet." Another male voice informed.

"Wow, harsh." The first voice said.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Allen called looking around the room, but seeing no one there.

"We're right here." The girl voice answered.

Allen looked around, seeing no one. "Where?"

"Right here," The female voice answered.

Again, Allen looked around seeing no one. "If this is a joke, it's not funny."

Suddenly, the coffee mug jumped off the nightstand and into Allen's lap. Allen screamed and knocked the coffee mug onto the floor. "Wha… Wha… What?" Allen stuttered. A wave of nausea hit Allen and he had to close his eyes to sedate the rising illness. _I'm dreaming! _Allen concluded. _All of this is one big dream. I'll wake up any second now and Mana will be cooking breakfast for me and I'll have to go outside and start on my chores. _Allen opened his eyes and still found himself in the stone bedroom.

"I'm sorry that we've frightened you." The final male voice apologized.

"Where are you?"Allen looked around the room.

"My name is Komui Lee and I'm the coffee pot."

Allen looked over and saw the coffee pot smiling at him; he also saw the coffee mug smiling at him too.

"Hi! I'm Lenalee, Komui's sister. As you can tell, I'm a coffee cup. Sorry about scaring you."

Allen nodded, completely weirded out.

"Don't forget me over here!" The male voice responded.

Allen turned around to see a wardrobe with a face on it.

"How are ya? The name's Johnny."

"I… err… uh…" Allen was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say to a bunch of objects that were supposed to be inanimate. "I… I'm Allen."

"It's nice to formally meet you Allen," Komui smiled. "Now let's get you cleaned up."

####

Mana paced by the front door, fiercly. He stopped and looked at the grandfather clock in the living room.

10:43 p.m.

He was worried because Allen hadn't come home yet. He had called everyone in town, but everyone told him the same thing; that they had saw Allen leave the village heading back to the house at around five.

Mana glanced at the clock again.

10:44 p.m.

He couldn't stand the thought of something bad happening to Allen. For all he knew, Allen could still be in that dreadful storm outside. Mana grabbed his rain coat and a flashlight. He opened the door and headed outside to brave the storm.

####

Allen was finally lying down in a warm, safe bed.

After Komui said that they needed to clean Allen up, Johnny gave Allen some pajamas consisting of black slumber pants, a soft gray shirt, white socks, and a pair of boxers. Allen, limping, followed Komui to the showers. Finally, Allen was able to rinse off all the blood, sweat, mud, and freezing rain with a warm shower. After the shower, Komui treated Allen's wounds. Komui sanitized and wrapped the bullet wound and he wrapped Allen's twisted ankle. Komui then instructed Allen to try to rest and to stay off his injured ankle. Allen obeyed and nestled under the thick covers, while Komui exited the room.

Now, as he laid still his body weak, but his mind overflowing with questions. He couldn't sleep.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in."

Komui bounced in, followed by Lenalee. The two jumped onto Allen's nightstand.

"I know you feel ill, but you really should have something in your stomach to calm it. We have tea, if you'd like some." Komui offered.

Allen's stomach was doing flips, yet it wanted something to soothe it over. "Yes, I would like a little. Thank you."

"Sure thing, no problem." Komui tilted and poured steaming hot tea into Lenalee.

Lenalee, skillfully, bounced over to Allen not spilling a drop of the tea.

A little unsure, Allen hesitantly picked Lenalee up.

"Go on." Lenalee urged.

Allen sipped a bit of the hot liquid, feeling it soothe his upset stomach. Allen finished the cup of tea and set Lenalee next to her brother.

"Anything else we can get you?" Lenalee asked.

"No, thank you. I'm good. You've done too much already, thanks." Allen smiled.

"No problem, if you need us call for us. Okay?" Komui replied.

"Okay." Allen agreed and curled deeper under the covers.

By the time Lenalee and Komui left the room, Allen was asleep.


	6. Chapter 5: A Late Night Snack

Chapter 5

Mana trudged through the storm, searching for Allen; but never found a trace of him. He tumbled into the town and made his way over to the only place open at 11:30 at night, the bar.

Everyone looked over at the soaked Mana, when he entered through the door. They then resumed drinking and gambling.

"Please, someone please help me. Allen's missing." Mana informed. "I can't find him anywhere."

Everyone in the bar laughed.

"He's probably run off." One of the men pointed out. "I say good riddance."

Mana was shocked to hear him say such a thing.

"He defiantly fell out of the ugly tree." A guy with a beer gut laughed.

"Yeah, and I bet he hit every branch on the way down." Another added, sending a roar of laughter throughout the bar.

"You are all terrible people! What has Allen done to ever deserve this?" Mana yelled.

Everyone quieted down.

"He's a freak!" Someone yelled, which sent the whole crowd into a debate on what made Allen the weirdest.

"His hair is prematurely white." One person said.

"That 'scar' looks more like a tattoo than any scar I've seen." Another said.

"If it's a 'scar' why is it in the shape of a pentagram?"

"He hides his left arm from the world, behind a long sleeve shirt and a glove. It's suspicious." A man said.

"I've seen his arm. It's an abnormal red color and veiny with a green cross embedded into his hand." Someone added.

"He's a total freak!"

"You're better off without him Mana."

Everyone cheered.

Angered, Mana yelled. "If no one's going to help me, I will find Allen on my own. He's like a son to me, I can't stand the thought of him possibly being out in this storm all alone."

Everyone grew silent, again.

"Tell us how it goes." Someone jeered, making everyone laugh.

####

Allen woke up with his stomach growling fiercely. He looked out the window to see a flash of light, quickly followed by the roar of thunder. On the window he saw the streaks of rain. He looked over at Johnny, the wardrobe, who was peacefully asleep. Allen's stomach rumbled again. Allen pulled back the covers and got out of bed. His ankle throbbed, but Allen ignored it and limped, quietly, out of the room to not wake Johnny. His stomach growled again.

"Shhh!" Allen whispered to his stomach. "I'll get something for you to eat soon."

As Allen walked down the halls of the castle-like building, he was taken aback by how big it actually was from the inside. Allen walked down many halls and flights of stairs, looking for the kitchen. Finally, he saw a light further down a corridor.

He looked into the illuminated room to see rows of tables and chairs. Further inside, where the light was actually coming from, was a kitchen area. Allen slowly and quietly limped over to the kitchen's ordering window.

####

"Attention everyone!" Komui called out.

Certain people from the Order was assembled in the kitchen to hear of the news of Allen. As Komui called them to order, everyone grew silent.

"Alright, listen… Allen has innocence."

Everyone began whispering, not listening to Komui.

"Yes, yes, Allen Walker has innocence. I believe that is the reason the Akuma attacked him and lead him here, because they thought that he was one of us."

More whispers spread.

"Komui?" Lavi asked.

"Yes?"

Everyone quieted down; listening to what Lavi had to say.

"What is his innocence? Is it weapon? Parasite?"

"His innocence is a parasitic type, it's his left arm. Which brings me to another thing, tomorrow morning. We need to be ready to cook, he's had no food since lunch, as far as he's told me and he will be starving so we need to be ready to cook."

"I'm ready to cook for the sweat bean!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Komui?"

"Yes, Lavi?"

" Do you really think that Allen is 'the one'?" Lavi asked.

"I believe he is." Komui answered.

"And why is that?" Krory asked.

"The kid is kind and caring; he defiantly stands out among others. He should be good for Kanda."

"Hello?"

Everyone turned to see Allen approach the ordering window.

Allen saw the group of household objects and paused. "Ummm… hi…"

"Allen," Komui jumped onto the counter, "Did you need something?"

"Actually I was kinda hungry." Allen's stomach confirmed what Allen had said by growling.

"We can get that fixed up." Komui smiled.

"Thank you."

"From now on if you are hungry, come and see Jerry, Okay? He'll fix you up whatever you want."

Allen looked over to where Komui was motioning to see the stove.

"Hi, Allen. Oh My God! You are such a Cutey Patootey! I could just eat you up! Speakin' of eatin', What would you like, Cutey?" Jerry, the stove asked.

A little shocked to see more household items talk and move, Allen was speechless for a second.

"Well?" Jerry urged.

"Anything I want?" Allen asked.

"Yes."

"Hmmm…" Allen thought for a second. "Okay… I'll have 10 bowls of chicken noodle soup, 3 bowls of white rice, and 20 pieces of dry toast."

"Are ya sure you can eat all of that? I thought you were sick." Jerry stated a little taken aback.

Allen nodded. "Yep, normally I can eat more but I'm still a little woozy from earlier."

"I'll get started right away." Jerry said and the burners turned on. "This might take a few minutes though."

"Why don't you sit down," Komui suggested. "You need to stay off that ankle as much as possible."

Allen nodded and sat over at one of the tables.

"How are you enjoying the Order, so far?" Komui asked.

"I like it; it's pretty big, huge actually."

Komui laughed.

"So this is the famous Allen?" A hammer jumped up onto the table, "Hi, the name's Lavi."

"It's nice to meet you." Allen smiled.

More items bounce over to Allen. A candlestick introduced himself as Reever, a little brown clock timidly gave her name as Miranda, and a tall, black skinny coat rack said his name was Krory.

Allen introduced himself and before he could say much more, Jerry yelled, "Order up!"

Allen grabbed his tray of food, "Thank you."

"No problem. It's so fun cookin' for you." Jerry smiled.

"Thanks." Allen carried his food over to the table and continued to talk to his new collection of friends, in truth, they were his first.

####

Kanda couldn't sleep, knowing that someone new was in the Order for the first time in almost five years. He looked over at the lotus; it was beginning to die, so far two petals had fallen off. He tried to protect the flower by shielding it in an hourglass-like case. He thought it represented the lotus perfectly, for the flower was his timer.

A black bat-like creature, a golem, fluttered down onto his shoulder.

He picked it up. "Show me Allen." He ordered. Instantly, a hologram-like image appeared.

Through-out the order golems were in every room, acting as video cameras. The one in the mess hall picked up Allen's location and showed Allen through Kanda's golem.

Allen was eating and talking with Lavi, Miranda, Reever, Krory, and Komui.

He considered going down to the kitchen and decided against it. He knew that all he'd do was disturb the peace. He didn't know what to do or what to say to Allen, so he waited. As he always did.

####

Mana navigated through the woods, looking for his lost son.

"Allen!" He called. He stumbled into a clearing to find the basket of supplies that Allen had gone to buy. "Allen! Where are you?"


	7. Chapter 6: Breakfast Encounter

Chapter 6

The next morning, Allen limped down to the dining hall. He was feeling much better after yesterday's series of events, but his arm still hurt from where the akuma shot him and his ankle still throbbed with pain if he put the least bit of weight on it. But he was worried, Mana was most likely freaking out about his son's sudden disappearance. Allen knew that Mana was in a terrible state of health, and he blamed himself if Mana was getting worse because of him. He walked up to the ordering window and looked in.

"Hey Cutie Pie! What can I get you?"

Allen jumped, still startled by all the household appliances talking.

"I'm sorry Sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you." Jerry apologized.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just not use to all of this yet."

"Yeah, it might take some getting use to all of this."

Allen sighed, he didn't want to get use to all of it, he wanted to leave; to return to Mana, to return to his normal life.

Allen walked over to a table to sit, trying to get off his wounded ankle.

Lenalee the cup bounced over and smiled up at him. "Morning Allen."

"Morning." Allen smiled at the little coffee cup.

"Do you want some coffee?" She asked, already filled with the steaming brown liquid.

"Umm… sure." Allen gently picked her up and sipped from her.

"Order up!" Jerry called. Allen set Lenalee down and slowly stood up.

"Easy. You don't have to get up; we will bring it to you." Lenalee said as she hopped down.

"Oh… okay." Allen slowly sat down and watched as the dishes bounced in carrying food. Allen was fascinated by all the dishes.

"Would you like some more coffee?" Komui asked distracting Allen from the moving dishes.

"Sure." Allen said. He looked around fascinated by everything.

Komui poured some coffee into Lenalee and paused.

Allen looked to see everything had stopped moving, and were looking down. Allen turned to look at the door, to see the giant beast from last night.

The beast growled and walked past Allen glaring at him with dark eyes as he walked by. The beast walked up to Jerry's window and ordered soba from Jerry.

Allen, as quietly as he could, whispered to Komui. "What's his problem?"

Komui turned to Allen. "He is always like that."

The beast moved to eat at a table in the corner of the room.

Allen ignored the beast and focused on the food in front of him and ate, the food was really good. He finished eating and the hammer, Lavi, Jumped onto the table. He was followed by Lenalee who was smiling.

"Hey! Allen, was it?"

Allen nodded and Lavi grinned. "We want to give you the grand tour."

"Are you sure?" Allen motioned toward the beast in the corner.

"Yeah. He really doesn't care. As long as you don't go in Ka-" Lavi was cut off by Lenalee nudging him with her handle. "I mean… the Baku's room."

"Baku?"

"Yes, it's Japanese for beast."

"Oh…" Allen glanced at the Baku, wondering what secrets he was most likely hiding from everyone. Allen smiled at Lavi and Lenalee. "Can you show me around? That tour sounds nice."

The two beamed a smile and jumped off the table, slowly leading a limping Allen around.


End file.
